


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by tanwencooper



Series: The Menagerie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Rich Stiles, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek left his career as an escort four months ago after meeting Stiles, the founder of premier social networking site FriendSpace. They have kept their relationship hidden from the world but when Derek goes to visit his boyfriend in California things don't quite go as planned. Despite a pretty spanktacular sex session in Stiles office, it all begins to come undone. Some times you can't get everything you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't meant to be a series but people wanted it to be so I caved. The first part is [You Can't Always Get What You Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789993) but there's no need to read it to understand this one. Basically Derek was a highly paid escort. Stiles is insanely rich AU Mark Zukerburg type. They met on the job and now are dating.
> 
> Both this fic and that are a 50/50 split between porn and plot, so will meet both your needs. Have fun!

            Stiles’ assistant raised her eyes as Scott walked up to her. Ms Morrell was a strange creature, warm to those who adhered to the correct protocol and frosty to any who disobeyed it. Any except Scott. Booking appointments to see his best friend didn’t quite gel, so Scott would turn up at the desk. Any free moment that Stiles had was Scott’s if he needed it.

            That said, Stiles hadn’t had many free moments of late. He’d been running back and forth between here in California and the new office in New York for months trying to get everything sorted. He was staying longer and longer every time, though Scott doubted that had much to do with work. It was more likely to do with the hunk of man muscle that was Derek Hale, Stiles’ new boyfriend.

            Scott sighed and rubbed his forehead. When Stiles had told him he was now dating one of New York’s premier escorts- sorry, former escort- Scott had nearly had a panic attack, headlines leaping at his face. ‘Head boss of social network empire FriendSpace caught in bed of $1000-a-night prostitute’. Scott had spent the next few days running around in a panic trying to do pre-emptive damage control without his best friend finding out. It was going to come out one day. He didn’t know how and he didn’t know when, but it would because, come on! Stiles was the richest man in the world under 25. The public didn’t even know he was gay! So they had a plan. It wasn’t a good plan. It probably wouldn’t do much to stop the impending shit story but they had a plan and that was better than running into this blind and screaming.

            At first, Scott had naturally felt a little bit… apprehensive about his best friend, and boss, dating a former prostitute, beyond the extra work load it meant for him. Who wouldn’t be concerned? Scott kept a close eye on Stiles’ accounts and he was not spending a lot of money on this guy. If Derek was a gold digger he wasn’t a very good one. There were no lavish gifts or expensive days out. Derek had paid for his own flights for his inaugural visit to see Stiles. Usually it was Stiles tacking on a visit to a work trip, his sudden interest in the New York office raising a few eyebrows amongst the executives.

            Scott had met Derek for the first time two days ago. They were both staying at Stiles home and Scott had come round for dinner. Derek had actually seemed nervous about meeting Scott, possibly because Scott had been on the offensive. He’d been fully expecting to do the ‘hurt my best friend and they won’t find the pieces’ speech, but after seeing how they looked at each other it didn’t take a genius to see that whatever feelings Stiles had for Derek, Derek had the exact same ones pointed right back at him

            Stiles had been happier since meeting Derek than he had been since… well since Mrs Stilinski was alive, Scott thought, missing the woman who had always been like a second mother to him. Plus the guy got Stiles out from behind his computer screen once in a while and that could only be good. It was beginning to get seriously bad for the guy’s health.

            Scott strolled up to the desk and gave what he hoped was an adorable grin at Ms Morrell.

            “Any chance of getting in to see the boss?” he asked.

            She smiled knowingly, running her finger down the appointment listing on the computer screen even though she’d probably memorised every nano second of Stiles’ schedule for the rest of the week.

            “Mr Stilinski is currently… engaged with another appointment right now. I’m not sure what it was about, sounded like something- hard he needed to work out. They’ll be at it for a while yet.”

            “Would he mind if I ducked in for a moment. I just need to get his signature on this for-”

            There was a slam against the windows as the blinds bent and squewed for a second as a body pressed into them, long fingers slipping through the slats before twisting and being pulled away.

            “Probably best not to,” said Ms Morrell.

            “I’ll come back in an hour,” said Scott.

            There was another slam followed by a loud ‘ _Oh fuck, yes’._

“Better make it two.”

 

*****

 

            “Oh fuck, yes! Derek, there!” Stiles screamed as Derek slammed him into the door.

            Stiles’ legs were hitched around Derek’s waist as he fucked into his boyfriend’s ass. It was unusual for them to be this way round but there was no way that Stiles could have supported Derek’s weight as they crashed around the office, screwing on every single surface that would hold them.

            It was like a sex bomb had gone off! Important looking pieces of paper were scattered over the floor, the slats of the blinds were bent and twisted from where he’d staggered into them, mud was all over the floor from the potted plant Stiles had used to steady himself with as Derek rode him against the filing cabinet.

            “Oh my God,” said Stiles again.

            Stiles hands were stretched out above him, clawing down the wooden door as he wriggled about in Stiles’ grip. Derek could tell when he hit the right spot, Stiles made the same noise every time he did. Not quite a moan, not quite a sigh but a little piece of both clipped together. They were getting louder and closer.

            Derek’s leaned his head against Stiles’ chest for a moment to get his bearings but Stiles grabbed his hair and yanked back.

            “You look at me when you fuck me,” he commanded.

            He kissed Derek hard. The type of kiss where he tried to force their faces together, as if he could fuse their lips if he could only apply enough pressure. He broke it long enough to throw his head back against the door and screamed out wail of pleasure as Derek kicked his hips.

            Jesus, Stiles was loud when he got fucked! Derek had forgotten. Luckily the office was pretty soundproof… or so Stiles assured him.

            “Are you going to come soon?” Derek asked as Stiles leaned in for another kiss.

            “Why?” Stiles said, catching Derek’s lip with his teeth. “You gunna make me?”

            Derek laughed and manoeuvred Stiles around until he had a proper hold on him again, hands slipping on sweat slicked skin. He backed away from the door and threw Stiles back down on the desk. It had already been swept clear in the first flurry of passion. That’s where this had started. It was where Derek wanted it to end.

            “You’re going to make me come all over my desk, Derek,” Stiles said. He sounded like he loved the idea.

            Derek positioned himself more precisely, twisting Stiles hips so that one leg was propped up a bit more giving Derek the best angle to hammer home every stroke into that one square inch that sent Stiles insane whilst still managing to look at Stiles’ face, like he’d been ordered.

            “Yes!” Stiles screamed as Derek began to pick up the pace. “There! Right there! Sweet Jesus titty fucking CHRIST! Yes! I want you to fuck me until I come.”

            Keeping one hand on Stiles knee, Derek reached down and grabbed the cock that Stiles was working furiously. His hands squeezed alongside Stiles’ own.

            “Do you like fucking me?” Stiles asked.

            “So good,” Derek managed to say.

            “Huh,” Stiles laughed, barely coherent through the waves of his own pleasure. “I bet you still wish it was the other way around. I bet right now you want to fall on your knees and suck my dick until I come.”

            “Yes. Oh fuck yes,” said Derek but he kept pounding into Stiles. He knew this game.

            “Of course you do. You want to taste my come and feel it _oooh_ slidding down your throat. But you’re going t- _ahh!_ – fuck me. Fuck me until I- I- _ayeee!_ ”

            Stiles own pleasure was taking over from his teasing of Derek. He licked he lips and clenched them between his teeth. He was so close. Derek wanted to feel him come, hot and wet as it tricked down their entwined hands. It wasn’t long before he was rewarded and hot come shot all over Stiles’ chest and Derek’s fingers. As loud and vulgar as Stiles was during sex, he was utterly silent when he came. The intensity of his orgasm choked the air out of his lungs, left him unable to breathe let alone make sound. His mouth was wide in a silent scream and eventually he managed to let the air escape from his lungs as he rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

            Panting, Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. Derek lifted his hands, come slipping along the channels in his fingers. He let a drop of it fall into his mouth, then licked up the rest before it dried.

            “You are one kinky bastard, you know that?” said Stiles.

            Derek licked a drip of semen off the bottom of his mouth in answer. His hips were still moving but slowly as he allowed Stiles time to recover. Stiles sighed and threw his hands over his head, stretching out across his wide desk.

            “Well, I am spent,” he announced. “You mind if I just lie here? You carry on until you’re done.”

            Derek laughed and shook his head before adjusting Stiles into a position that gave Derek better friction. The man let himself be dragged around the desk like a rag doll, totally limp in the wake of his spectacular orgasm. Derek began to go faster, staring down at the spots on Stiles chest where the skin was being pinched as the come splatter dried. That was one of the advantages of doing it this way round. Derek could make sure that Stiles came first so that he could watch as his come splattered body writhe beneath him until he-

            “Ugh,” Derek said as he came.

            Stiles laughed.

            “You always look so surprised when you come,” he said. “It’s like you’re not expecting it even though we’ve been fucking all afternoon.”

            Derek didn’t respond. His knees were finally buckling after the work out. He grabbed out to steady himself but missed the side of the desk. Stiles flailed out to grab him, but only succeeded in pulling himself to the floor along with him, so that they ended up in a big mess of limbs of the floor.

            As soon as they worked out that neither of them were actually hurt, they laughed. The kind of side aching belly laugh that comes out when you are just over the line of well worked out and heading towards exhaustion. Eventually they managed to extricate themselves for each other. Derek lay on his back and sighed.

            “You mind if I just lie here?” he said.

            “Smart ass,” said Stiles. He grabbed onto the side of the desk and hauled himself up. He put his hands on the small of his back and pushed, stretching out the kinks in his body. Derek watched the way it made the curves and lines of Stiles’ body stretch and shake.

            Stiles looked around the office surveying the damage, satisfied.

            “How have I never had sex in this office before?” he asked. “I spend all of my time in this office. Scott made me bring a freaking bed in here so I’d stop falling asleep in my chair and I have never had sex in here. This room was made for fucking. I think that was what the architect intended when he designed the building. We need to have sex here more often. All the sex in this office.”

            “Not all the sex,” said Derek, raising himself to his elbows. “I was kind of hoping we could give the en-suit shower a turn.”

            Stiles raised an eyebrow. That was a very good idea.

            Derek got to his feet in a scramble. He pulled the condom off and looked for a place to throw it out. There was only the waste paper basket by Stiles’ desk. He stood beside it looking mournful.

            “What is it now?” Stiles asked.

            “I just don’t like the idea of your cleaner coming in tomorrow and seeing my condom lying in the top of the trash.”

            He stooped down and found an empty chips packet to hide it in. There was very little paper in the waste paper bin, Derek noted. There were a lot of junk food wrappers.

            “You are going to die if you carry on like this. How are you so well-toned when you eat all this crap?”

            Stiles stretched to emphasise his muscles as he pulled on his boxers.

            “Well lately I’ve been on this great new diet. You eat what you like, and then burn it off by having as much sex with your gorgeously hot boyfriend that you can. It seems to be working well for me. That and the company gym down the hall.”

            “You have a gym in the office?” Derek asked, incredulous.

            “Yup,” said Stiles. “Here at FriendSpace we generate a friendly and sociable atmosphere, so that our employees always feel like they’re right at home. That way _they never want to leave! Mwhahaha!_ But seriously, if I ever get stuck on a problem, 20 minutes on the Stair Master and I am right back in the game.”

            Derek found his own underwear and pulled them on. Across the room Stiles was throwing Skittles into his mouth. Most of them went in but more than one ended up hitting him in the eye. He had a huge bowl of them sat on the side table, a bowl of M&Ms alongside and both had managed to survive the sexplosion that had shaken the rest of the office. When Derek tisked Stiles picked up the bowl and offered it towards Derek before picking one out and throwing it at him. Derek caught it in his mouth easily.

            “I don’t even like the green ones,” said Derek, chewing the candy.

            Stiles stared at him wide eyes.

            “You don’t like the green ones?  How can you not like the green ones, they are the best. I was trying to look all generous here, letting you have one. If I’d known that I wouldn’t have wasted one on you.”

            Derek walked over to Stiles, putting his hands either side of Stiles’ hips. As Derek moved in to kiss him, Stiles jerked his head back a couple of times, playing with Derek and making him work for it, before finally letting their lips touch.

            “Mhmm,” said Stiles. “You smell like sex and taste like Skittles. A guy could get used to this.”

            “You’re going to die of a sugar rush,” said Derek.

            “I need to recoup my energy. I skipped lunch today.”

            “Then maybe we should get something real to eat rather than just stuffing our faces with candy?”

            Stiles laugh rumbled against Derek’s chest.

            “Okay. You make a good point. If I’m going to be spending all my time with you I should probably swap the candy for veggies. It’s going to give me a complex if I don’t at least get a few more muscles.”

            Stiles flexed his arms. There was some definite definition there, especially for someone who spent their life behind a desk, but next to Derek most people looked weedy. Derek kissed Stiles’ bicep before going off to try and find his pants. They’d been flung somewhere in the direction of the couch.

            “So, what happens?” Derek asked. “Do you just go down to the Cafeteria with all the underlings?”

            “Uh, yeah, sometimes. It’s good . But we could, um, just stay here. I’ll get Morrell to tell them to bring up a pizza or whatever. I eat up here all the time when it’s busy.”

            The hesitation in Stiles’ voice was not lost on Derek. He stood up straight and looked at Stiles.

            “Or we could go down to the cafeteria.”

            “Come on Derek, don’t do this now. You know how this works.”

            “Yeah. I know how this works in New York where there are paparazzi on every street corner but this is your office building. We can’t even go and sit and share a coffee as friends?”

            “Derek, I might be the boss here but I’m still the Stiles Stilinski. Here that means even more. The guys that work here are either monumentally jealous or hero worship me. I like to go down and spend time with my employees but I know every time I do a hundred new pictures of me end up on Twitter or freaking FriendSpace!”

            “And you’re ashamed to be seen with me, is that it?” Derek shot back.

            “No. That’s not it-”

            “For Christ’s sake, Stiles! I’m not asking if I can face fuck you over coffee in the middle of the street! A few people who work for you will take a few pictures of you and some random guy no one knows anything about and slap them on their dashboards. So what?”

            Stiles rubbed his brow, eyes avoiding Derek’s gaze.

            “It’s more complicated than that.”

            “Is this what it’s always going to be like Stiles?” Derek asked.

            “Come on Derek, do we have to do this now? We were having fun a minute ago.”

            “If not now, then when?” He pulled on his pants, feeling this wasn’t the sort of conversation you wanted to conduct whilst dressed in your underwear. “I knew that if we started dating then we’d have to keep it under wraps but we’ve been going at it for nearly four months now, Stiles. I want to be able to walk around with you, outside. I want to have people see us. I don’t even care if they don’t know we’re together. I just want to be with you. I’m sick of constantly being worried that someone is going to find out!”

            Stiles took a deep breath before starting. He spoke like he was explaining some simple point to a particularly slow person.

            “Derek. You were a stripper. There are out there hundreds of photos of you naked, grinding some drunk chick at her batchellorette party. Someone will find one and sell it and it will be in every gossip rag from here to the East Coast.”

            “I knew it,” Derek cried in triumph. He pointed at Stiles in accusation. “I knew you weren’t okay with my past.”

            “What?” said Stiles throwing his arms in the air. “No. That’s not what I mean at all.”

            “Then why do you care? Why do you care that they’ll find pictures of me? Because I don’t give a shit. It was a gig I did to pay for college, it wasn’t illegal and I doubt I’m the only person to ever have done it.”

            “I care because when they find about the stripping they’ll go digging and sooner or later someone will find out that you were an escort, someone will talk. Some John from your hustler days, one of your elite clients who has fallen on hard times in the crash and needs the cash. They’ll find out and it will be all over the world that you used to have sex for money.”

            Derek clung his hands to his hips so hard that it would probably leave bruises. He waited a beat or two until he was sure that his voice wasn’t going to catch from anger and be mistaken for being upset.

            “You do care.”

            He couldn’t look at Stiles, he was too angry and he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. Stiles paced across the room, equally agitated.

            “You can pretend all you want,” said Derek, “but all this time I thought you actually gave a crap about me all you gave a damn about was yourself.  Do you have any idea how all of this hiding and sneaking around makes me feel? It makes me feel like a goddamn whore!”

            “Stop turning this around on me,” Stiles yelled at him. “You knew this was how it had to be from the start. You hated your life before. You wanted to leave that world, I know you did. You wanted to get a legitimate career and now you have a job at a Fortune 500 and I know you love it. This comes out and you lose that. They’ll never let you work there again.”

            “You’re right, I did want to leave and I do love my new job. Only I never felt bad about my life when I was out there, having sex for money because it might not have been legal but at least it was honest. Everyone knew what the real deal was, it was all on the table from the get go. We all knew where we stood. With you I wake up some days and feel like I’m living in this huge lie, like none of it is real. When I was a hooker no one minded being seen with me in public, hell that’s what they paid me for half the time. I just don’t understand what you want from me Stiles. Am I just a fuck buddy to you?”

            Stiles turned on Derek viciously.

            “What?” he said coldly.

            “Am I just a fuck buddy?” Derek repeated slowly, careful to enunciate every syllable.

            Stiles face contorted into a grimace as he struggled to get the words out of his throat.

            “How- How could you ask me that? After _everything_. How could you-”

            “After everything what?” Derek asked.

            Stiles strode across the room so he was inches away from Derek’s face.

            “I tell you everything Derek, everything. Every time something interesting, good, bad, anything happens the first thing to go through my mind is ‘I really want to tell Derek that’ and I hope that you do the same, because… because I want to hear about the asshole who works on the third floor the second when he does another one of his dick moves and I wanna know when you finally fix the leaky faucet at your place or what you had for lunch. I want to know all of that. I want to know everything about your life, every thought in your head, every tiny thing that happens to you. How the hell could you think that I’m just in it for sex? Is that what this is to you?”

            Stiles threw his hands up and stepped away. Derek shook his head.

            “Of course not.”

            “Well how am I supposed to know that? If you can think after all the nights we spend talking, all the stupid four AM texts when we’re apart and all that crap, that I’m still just in this for the sex then how can I not think that it’s because that’s what you’re not in it for?”

            “Because I’m not the one who is saying we can’t even go have a friendly coffee in the cafeteria in case someone takes a picture of us on their phone!”

            “Oh for God’s sake! How many times do I need to tell you. I don’t care. I would tell everyone everything tomorrow, the whole nine yards, but I don’t because of you. Because I care about you.”

            “So for the rest of our lives we’re just going to sneak around and stay behind closed doors. You say you care about me and I know you do but it’s not enough.”

            “Damnit Derek, I love you. Isn’t that enough?”

            The words seem to shock Stiles as much as they surprised Derek. He hadn’t meant to say them. They’d just slipped out in the heat of the moment. The anger faded away in the aftershock of his shout but the hurt and frustration was still as raw and bloody as it ever was. With the fury drained from Derek, the words stung all the more harshly. Derek took a deep breath. He could feel the tears forming behind his eyes.

            “You say that and it’s supposed to just make everything else better?” said Derek.

            “I mean it,” said Stiles quietly still surprised, “and I have for a while now.”

            Derek turned away. He sniffed once and rubbed his thumb against his eyes.

            “I know you do. That what makes this all so much worse. Because you love me and you know what,” he paused, the words sticking in his throat as the emotion behind them stoppered his voice, “I love you too. But it doesn’t matter because there will always be this thing hanging in the air above us. And you can say you don’t care all you want but you do. I know that if you weren’t THE Stiles fucking Stilsinski then everything would be fine. My ‘former occupation’ wouldn’t bother you. But you are who you are and I wouldn’t change you for the world but it will always, always be there. This big spectre in the closet waiting to come out.”

            “Are you breaking up with me?” Stiles asked.

            Derek couldn’t see him but he could hear his watery eyes in the shake of his words. Derek waited for a moment. He thought about how much easier his life would be if he broke up with Stiles. No long distance, clandestine relationship to always keep under wraps. No aching loneliness as he waited for him to text back. No more of the background sadness that poisoned every moment with him as Derek waited for him to leave again.

            But then there would be no rush of excitement as they locked themselves away and kissed and fucked, uncertain of the time or the day. No more rushes of joy as his phone bleeped and he had another few dozen words of Stiles’ brilliance to read. No moments to spend with Stiles, lost in his smell and touch.

            “No,” Derek said at last and Stiles expelled the breath he’d been holding. Derek looked at him. He felt such a bitter sweet rush as he looked at Stiles; the man he loved, who was his alone and yet could never really belong to him. “I’m just… I’m frustrated Stiles. I want to be a normal couple and do normal coupley things. Like go for a walk and hold hands or go to dinner in the evening and not have to worry about photographers hiding in the trees. I want to stand on a rooftop and scream out that I am in love with you. I want everyone in the world to know and I can’t because the whole fucking world will actually know.”

            Stiles sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before walking over to the computer and beckoned Derek over. On the desktop he had his email account open. Most were notifications from important people who Derek remembered reading about in the business section. He made a point of reading that now he was dating Stiles. Stiles went through the hoard of posts and opened an email,

 

_Subject: Thanksgiving_

_From:_ [ _JStilinski@bhpd.com_ ](mailto:JStilinski@bhpd.com)

_Hey Son,_

_Will you be gracing us with your presence this year or are you off to Bermuda again on some ‘business retreat’? Mellissa is in so let me know if Scott needs a place to stuff his face, he’s welcome as well. Aunt Ruth is bringing James, but Karen is off doing something in Uganda with orphans which I am sure we will hear about in GREAT detail. Shauna and Flick from the station might be joining us as well. They have to work so can’t go home to see their families, so I invited them. What about this Derek guy, you bringing him? I think I remember you saying he didn’t have much family so you might be going to his, in which case you better be here for Christmas. I want to interrogate this man._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Subject: re: Thanksgiving_

_From:_ [ _TheBoss@FriendSpace.com_ ](mailto:TheBoss@FriendSpace.com)

_Heloooooo Daddiooooo!_

_WOOO! TURKEY DAY!_

_Yeah. I’m there. And last year was Jamaica and it was a perfectly legitimate excuse, thank you very much. Scott’s coming, looking forward to the famous Stilinski stuffing. Is Mel making pie? Please say that Mel is making pie. Man. Now I want pie._

_As for Derek: I’ll ask. I’d like him to come but I’m not sure if we’re, ya know, at that place. Meeting the parentals and Thanksgiving. I don’t think he’s doing anything. It’d be sweet if he does come. I find it hilarious when you intimidate my dates. None of them realise you’re just a big ol’ softie who cries every time he watches ‘It’s a Wonderful Life”. You wouldn’t mind having my big gay boyfriend in your house for a couple of days?_

_Love ya!_

_S._

_Subject: Thanksgiving_

_From:_ [ _JStilinski@bhpd.com_ ](mailto:JStilinski@bhpd.com)

_Stiles. I got over you having your ‘big gay boyfriends’ in my house when I walked in on you and Greenburg back when you were sixteen. Just keep the noise down and remind this Derek that I have access to an arsenal of firearms and we’ll all be good. Let me know._

_Love Dad._

            Derek looked at the words. Stiles talked to his Dad about him. Enough for him to know that Derek didn’t have enough family. Enough to want to meet him.

            Stiles pulled the office chair up closer to Derek, leaning against him.

            “If you want everyone in the world to know, then I will stand with you while we go around person by person and told each and every one of the seven billion people on this planet. But right now I want to tell everyone in _my_ world. I want you to meet my Dad, my aunt Ruth, my cousin James. I want you to try the pancakes at the dinner on the corner where I used to work on weekends and to show you the shitty desktop I learned to code on.”

            Stiles took Derek’s hands and held them close.

            “After that then, yeah, we’ll do the rest of it. Tell the press or just go to some fancy shin dig together and let them work it out. Because I love you, and I want everyone to know that, but mostly I want my Dad to. And Scott. And his Mom and Shauna and Flick from the station.”

            Derek stopped trying not to cry.

            “You could have led with this you know. It would have saved a lot of time,” he said.

            Stiles stood up and kissed him, sweet and slow. It always felt so right to kiss Stiles. Stiles was the only person that Derek had ever kissed. He’d touched lips and tongue to another human being a hundred times, but that was simply going through the motions. With Stiles he kissed with his whole soul. Stiles didn’t just take hold of his body, his reach went deeper than that, probing his form and latching on, never letting go. He could feel the skip of Stiles heart beat when his hands slid along the waist of his boxers, the hitch in breath as he drew them closer.

            They broke the kiss with a huff of relief. Stiles wouldn’t have been able to raise Derek’s ire, make him so furious, care so damn much if Derek wasn’t so totally and utterly in love with this man.

            “You still taste like Skittles,” said Stiles.

            Derek laughed, rubbing his nose alongside Stiles as the other man nibbled on his bottom lip.

            “I know. I stink as well.”

            “You smell good.” Stiles said tilting his head to nuzzle in Derek’s neck and sniffing deeply. “You smell like me and sex and come.”

            “That would be because we’re both still covered in the stuff. I suppose if you’ve never had sex in the office then you’ve never had sex with anyone in the shower?” Derek asked leading Stiles back towards the on suite.

            “Does it count if I was by myself?”

            The thought of Stiles, naked and wet as he toyed with himself went straight to Derek’s nether regions.

            “I think we can do a little better than that.”

            Derek backed himself into the seat and pulled his boyfriend closer, so that Stiles was pinning him in place. The message was clear enough to Stiles as he braced his arms and loomed over Derek. Stiles was in charge, the way they both liked it.

            “What happened to being hungry?” Stiles asked.

            “I guess my appetite changed to something a bit… meatier.”

            Stiles smiled. He placed a single finger underneath Derek chin to lift it, the warm skin pressing into Derek’s stubble.

            “I like this plan. Then afterwards we can go down to the cafeteria and have something to eat. The gelato is amazing.”

            Derek leant back from Stiles a little.

            “Your cafeteria serves gelato.”

            “Yeah,” said Stiles bringing Derek back in. “I set up the canteen. I made sure they had it but before you can have desert you need to finish your main course.”

            Stiles kissed Derek, sucking in his lower lip before dragging his face up Derek’s. It was claiming, controlling, but not overly so. He hooked his fingers into Derek’s belt loops and jerked them up.

            “Take them off,” said Stiles before stepping away.

            Derek kept his head up, focused on Stiles while the other man let his own eyes wonder all over Derek’s body. It just took a quick flick and the pants fell down around Derek’s ankles. He’d gone for a classic suit today. Turning up in the obscenely tight pants that Stiles’ usually favoured him in might have given the game away somewhat. Stiles hummed in approval as Derek stood in just his tight black boxer briefs.

            Stiles commanded Derek to take them off with just a flick of his eyes.

            Derek’s dick was already beginning to stir with the tension of the situation. He’d only sated his lust a few minutes ago. It would still be a while before he was ready to go again but it wouldn’t take long if Stiles kept bossing him around like this. Derek loved it when Stiles took charge. Loved. It.

            “I feel overdressed now,” said Stiles. He put his hands on his hips and ran his finger along the waistband of his own boxers. “Come over here and help me with that.”

            Bending to his knees, Derek raised his hands up to slide Stiles’ boxers down when Stiles’ caught his wrist. Derek looked up questioning.

            “With your teeth,” said Stiles.

            Stiles’ own teeth were gleaming. Derek noticed for the first time how perfect they were. Derek had been teased about his in school, how his front two teeth stuck out a bit too much and the kids called him Rabbit Face even though his canines were long and sharp, like the Wolf that had once been his namesake. Derek’s dragged his teeth down Stiles hip bone, snagging the material. He used his tongue to move the fabric into his mouth before biting down securely. Slowly, he began to drag the tight fabric from off of Stiles body. It snagged around Stiles’ dick but then gave when Derek tugged harder. He pulled them all the way down Stiles’ legs to the floor.

            He felt Stiles’ foot against the side of his face pushing him down into the floor. A big toe ran down the side of his face, playing with the edge of his lips until Derek sucked it down.

            “God. You are such a kinky bastard. I love you,” Stiles said.

            Derek bit down on Stiles toe at the words, his way of saying ‘I love you too’. Stiles hissed and wobbled, his already bad balance tested further.

            “Get up. I want to get clean before we get dirty.”

            They walked into the cubicle, Stiles letting the warm water run down himself first, before allowing Derek closer. The water ran down around his neck, along the channel between his shoulder blades. Derek watched. He wanted to run his tongue along Stiles’ skin to catch it, knew that Stiles knew he wanted to but he didn’t let himself. He hadn’t been given permission. Stiles turned around so that Derek could see the water dripping down his face, off of his nose, catching in his eyelashes so he had to blink it back. His hand was moving slowly back and forth across his belly, holding a sponge as he washed the dried come from off of himself.

            Stiles held out his hands towards Derek and pulled him close so that the warm water began to run over him as well. Stiles raised the sponge to Derek’s neck. He rubbed it in small circles then kissed the spot before moving on to his shoulder, his arm, his chest. Stiles continued to rub down Derek’s chest, watching his hands and Derek’s body. Derek just watched Stiles’ eyes and how the water caught in his hair.

            The sponge reached down to Derek’s crotch. Stiles started by running it down the curves and folds of Derek’s muscles before making sure he worked it into every crevice of Derek’s balls and cock before moving seamlessly to clean his own. Derek couldn’t look away as the yellow mass moved around, cleaning come and sweat from Stiles body.

            Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him deep and slow again. He made Derek back him up against a wall and put both of his palms flat against the tiling.  Stiles leaned back against the wall, his face rapt and turned on. Derek looked down to where Stiles other hand disappeared around towards his backside, cleaning the ass that Derek had torn into earlier.

            “I can’t quite get in there,” said Stiles. “You should help clean up your own mess.”

            Derek’s hand slunk around and he dug his fingers into the squishy sponge. Stiles’ twisted and stuck out his ass as Derek went to his knees.

            At first he just wiped up and down in long strokes but as Stiles bucked and groaned, Derek went deeper. He was a bit worried about a piece of the sponge coming off and hurting Stiles, so he dropped it and instead started to use his fingers. He soaped them up worked at Stiles’ hole.

            There was a deep groan from against the wall. Stiles had his arms crossed and braced against the wall, lying his head on them. Derek tilted his fingers and heard Stiles’ hiss.

            Derek licked his lips and looked at the ass in front of him. He knew what Stiles was after but he also knew that he would never ask. Stiles had eaten Derek’s ass the first night they’d met which had been so incredibly fucking hot that Derek still used the memory for the long, lonely nights apart from Stiles. More often though, he imagined what it would be like to do it to Stiles.

            It had, in retrospect, been a really dumb move on Stiles’ part to rim someone a few hours after meeting them. Derek was a hooker or at least he was at that point in his life. While he and the rest of the Menagerie, the group of escorts he’d been a part of, always put safety first, Stiles hadn’t known that. He’d just gone ahead and put his tongue into a stranger’s arse and trusted it would all be okay. But they’d been together for months now. They loved each other. They trusted each other.

            Derek let the water wash away the suds from his fingers and Stiles’ ass before moving in close. At first he just nuzzled at Stiles, testing the waters to see if he hadn’t read the situation wrong. Stiles groaned in pleasure.

            “You can. If you want to.”

            It was still an order somehow but one that was up to Derek to decide. He pressed forward with his tongue, feeling the ridges and pull of muscle as he licked around Stiles’ hole. Derek didn’t know what he was expecting to taste, it had been the thing that had worried him most. Meaty like Stiles’ cock? Salty like his skin? Unpleasant and vile? In reality it mostly tasted of soap.

            “Mhmm,” Stiles groaned. “Make me hard. Make me hard with your tongue and then I am going to fuck up right up against this wall.”

            Derek pushed forward in response. He didn’t want to touch Stiles’ cock with his hands so had no idea how hard Stiles was already. If his own erection was anything to go by, he was making a startling recovery.

            He had no idea how long he was there, exploring Stiles’ ass, using moans and groans to map the best places to touch at, the spots that made Stiles’ toes curl and where to move his tongue this way instead of that.

            “Are you ready to get fucked?” Stiles asked at last.

            Derek ran his nose up and down Stiles’ cleft in answer.

            “Good.”

            Derek got to his feet as Stiles turned around. Stiles’ shoved him roughly against the wall. It hurt a bit when Derek’s face cracked into the tiles but the pain only raised his adrenaline and made him want Stiles all the more. Derek felt the press of Stiles body behind him, pushing him up against the wall.

            “Stay here. Exactly here like this,” said Stiles.

            The feel of his body disappeared from Derek’s back and he heard Stiles walk out into the main room. His erection was pinned painfully but he daren’t move his hands down off the wall. He didn’t want to do anything that Stiles’ didn’t tell him to do. Soon Stiles walked back into the shower and placed a bottle of lube on the shelf by Derek’s head.

            “We’re going to be doing this a long time,” Stiles said. “Are you ready?”

            Derek whined in acquiescence. Stiles chuckled as he kissed Derek’s neck and rubbed his hand lovingly over Derek’s back.

            “You’re so cute when you’re horny.”

            Derek turned his head towards Stiles with a raised eyebrow but Stiles just smiled and kissed him before returning to the job in hand. Stiles gently manoeuvred Derek so that he wasn’t standing directly under the water for the moment while he doused them both with a thick layer of lube. Derek bit down into his lips until the moment Stiles entered him. Then he made sure to let out a long low groan of pleasure as he let Stiles’ into himself. Stiles’ liked to hear Derek moan. Derek couldn’t always give Stiles everything that he wanted in life, just as Stiles couldn’t give Derek all that he wanted all the time but when it was just the two of them, here like this, wet and hard and naked, Derek gave Stiles everything. Everything he wanted, everything he needed, everything that Derek had he gave to Stiles.

            “Good boy,” Stiles crooned as he moved his hips slowly.

            Their appetite for each other was wide and varied. Sometimes it would be wild and rough like it had been in the office. Other times it was dark and red, Stiles’ dominating streak coming to the fore as Derek willingly submitted to his every whim. Then there were times like this, slow and steady. Stiles eeked out every sigh and gasp from Derek that he could manage, kissing him every chance he could. It was at times like this when Derek wished he didn’t have so much muscle so that he could turn around and hitch his legs around Stiles’ waist so they could face each other while they screwed against the wall, the run of water constantly flowing over them.

            “I love you,” Derek kept sighing. Every time he did he was rewarded with a special thrust forward from Stiles and a hot “I love you so fucking much,” returned into his ear.

            It was Derek to come first. Stiles could tell it was coming and whispered to him that it was alright, that he could come, just let it go. Derek shivered and shook, nearly collapsing again as the orgasm shuddered through him. He watched his come slash onto the wall only to be washed away again by the water.

            “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck, I love you.”

            “Mhmm,” Stiles moaned as he kept screwing into Derek’s arse.

            This was, strangely, one of the parts that Derek liked the most. In the moments after he’d come, Stiles still fucked into him never breaking his stroke, drawing out Derek’s pleasure. As his brain cleared, Derek could feel Stiles inside him. Steering him, rushing through him, joined to him in a primal and most intimate of ways. He constantly murmured in Derek’s ear, words of love and desire, occasionally biting Derek’s lobe or neck.

            He gave no warning when he came. Only a deep keen of pleasure as he blew his load whilst still clamped within Derek’s ass. Sometimes Stiles would push Derek to his knees so that he could come on his neck and chest watching as it trickled down his muscles. Never on his face though, that was just a shade to close to humiliation for Stiles.

            Stiles leaned heavily on Derek still inside of him. Derek reached back to hold him as best he could, settling for a comforting hand on Stiles’ waist.

            “I just need a moment,” said Stiles.

            He moved his mouth slowly against Derek’s arm, not exactly a kiss, but the gesture was appreciated all the same.

            “Take as long as you need but if we stay in here much longer the whole building is going to run out of hot water.”

            That made Stiles laugh and Derek loved to hear Stiles’ laugh. With a loud groan, more old man complaining about his knees than orgasmic expulsion, Stiles lifted himself off. They quickly cleaned themselves up, again, and got out of the shower. They helped towel each other dry, Stiles scrubbing vigorously at Derek’s hair while Derek spent more than his fair share of time drying Stiles backside.

            Back in the office they helped each other dress, doing the buttons on each other’s shirts, Stiles helping Derek to adjust his tie just the way he liked it. It was domestic and intimate and wonderful.

            Derek wanted to do this every day. He wanted Stiles to adjust his tie in the morning before he headed out to the office. He wanted to surprise Stiles in the shower after his work out. He wanted to come up here every other day and pick out all the blue M&Ms from the bowl on Stiles’ desk. He didn’t just want to be seen spending time with Stiles. He _always_ wanted to spend time with him.

            Derek’s fingers ran over the silky smoothness of Stiles’ waistcoat.

            “I want to move to California,” he said.

            “What?” said Stiles.

            “I don’t mean now but when the time comes after the whole meeting your Dad and coming out to the world thing, yeah, I want to move here.”

            Stiles lowered his eyes as he fought back tears again but this time they were tears of a different sort.

            “When the time comes? So you think that there’s a time going to come do you?”

            “Yeah. At least I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

 

*****

 

            Scott got an email for Ms Morrell the second that Stiles left his office. They’d developed a system after too many hours spent wasted looking for Stiles because he’d gone down to sit in the meditation garden with his laptop because the ‘good vibrations’ made his ‘techno mojo’ work better.

            It was obvious that Stiles was in the cafeteria before Scott even walked in. All the interns and newbies were looking excitedly across the room, attempting to take photos secretly on their phone. Scott just strode past to where Derek and Stiles were sat at a table. They were both leaning back nonchalantly, trying very hard to not look like they’d spent the last, Scott checked his watch, three hours having sex. Sweet mother of mercy, how did they do it? Scott stopped walking and thought very hard about things that were not Stiles having sex for a moment before carrying on.

            “Hey Scott man!” Stiles said kicking out a chair for him to sit down.

            Scott threw the clipboard across the table at him.

            “Just sign,” he said.

            Stiles picked up the form and gave it a cursory glance before putting his John Hancock on the bottom.

            “You know you shouldn’t sign something without reading it,” Derek said with a smirk.

            “Oh my god, you are such a lawyer!” Stiles said as Derek pulled the form away.

            “Not yet,” said Derek.

            “Yet?” Scott asked. “I thought you’d gone down a different route. What was it you do now?”

            “Consultancy,” Derek said blithely. “I don’t know. I like working for the firm but I did the degree for a reason. I’ve been thinking I might go for the bar. I’ll have to read up on my California laws first but I recon I could do it.”

            Scott shot a look to Stiles who was trying not too grin wide enough that his head fell off. He was failing, so hid his smirk behind his hands and shot a look at Derek that would have the interns on the other side of the room gagging if any of them happened to catch it. Things were going well in Camp Derek it seemed.

            “Have a word with the guys in legal,” Scott said. “They’ll be able to tell you all the horror stories and tricks to passing the exam.”

            Derek laughed and scooped himself another spoon of gelato. They must have been here a while already because it was pretty much just cold cream at this point. A droplet of it missed his mouth and the white liquid ran down Derek’s chin. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off it, his lips slightly parted in wonder as Derek wiped it up slowly and sucked it off his finger.

            Scott shook his head. These two could attempt clandestinely all they liked. A few more looks like that and Scott’s blind grandmother would know they were knocking boots. Stiles had been talking to him for a while now about going public with Derek. There were contingency plans and media relations all over the place and it would mean a hundred more hours worth of work for Scott but he knew that Derek made Stiles happy. In the end, that was what really mattered.

 

*****

 

           

            Derek looked out over the rolling hills that surrounded the FriendSpace offices, undulations in different shades of black as they rolled away into the darkness of the night, highlighted here and there with chains of street lights and webs of neighbourhoods. Stiles had grown up in the mountains, amongst woods and trees. It turned out that Stiles hadn’t spent every waking moment of his childhood hunched in front of a computer screen but liked to go out and run and feel the air in his lungs. When he’d built the office he’d chosen a site just far enough outside of the city that he could pretend he was in the country still.

            Though Derek had grown up on the edge of the forest as well, he hadn’t been back home in a long time. He rarely left New York anymore. He hadn’t realised how much he missed the feel of the air against his face, unfettered by the smoke and pollution of the city.

            “Ready?” Stiles asked.

            “This is so stupid,” Derek said.

            “I know. That’s why we’re doing it.”

            “You sure that everyone will be home?”

            “No. There’ll be at least a dozen people pulling an all-nighter, we’re that sort of place. But they probably won’t hear, we’re pretty high up.”

            “Don’t remind me,” Derek said.

            He leaned forward to the edge of the roof. It was a good four or five stories high. Falling wouldn’t kill him, probably, but it sure would hurt.

            “Come on Derek, where’s your sense of adventure.”

            Derek shook his head in exasperation and jigged around to keep warm. The wind was brisk and the heat of the day was fading fast.

            “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” said Derek. “Can we hurry up so that we can go inside.”

            “Fine,” said Stiles.

            He walked up to the edge of the roof, feet up against the ledge that was meant to stop people from falling off. Leaning back he took a deep breath and yelled.

            “ _I love Derek Hale!_ ”

            Derek tried to find it stupid but he couldn’t. Instead he laughed and knocked Stiles backwards before he fell or shouted something else equally as stupid. Stiles pushed Derek up to where he’d been standing. This had been his idea after all. Hadn’t Derek said that he wanted to shout it from the roof tops? He should have known that Stiles would take that common colloquialism and turn it into reality. He thought about muttering out the words quietly but took a last look over his shoulder at Stiles. It was dim but the moon was full and Derek could make out the features of Stiles’ smile by its light. God, that man was beautiful. He turned back and screamed out to the parking lot.

            “ _I am in love with Stiles Stilinski and I don’t care you knows it!_ ”

            Stiles laughed, wrapping himself around Derek from behind to kiss him. They tumbled backwards together, tripping over each other’s feet.

            “I knew you loved the idea really,” said Stiles.

            “Maybe I do but I still don’t see why we have to be naked.”

            Derek ran his fingers down Stiles’ back, caressing a point he knew to be particularly sensitive.

            “Because if this past week has taught me anything it’s that naked is always better,” said Stiles, walking his fingers up Derek’s bare chest.

            “I live in New York,” Derek reminded him. “We get snow in November some years. The philosophy that “Naked is always better” is going to wind you up with some nasty ass frostbite.”

            “Which is why you are going to move to California. Then we can be naked all the live long day.”

            Derek kissed Stiles again but backed him slowly towards the door to Stiles’ office. Where their clothes were. It was three in the morning but Derek had never wished so hard to not meet a cleaner.

            Before he met Stiles he’d been attending fancy parties and soirees three times a week in the busiest city on the planet but Derek had never felt more alive than he did right now, running naked down a corridor with the love of his life’s hand clenched tightly in his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no grand plans for this series. I will update when I think of a good idea for a story and have the time to write it. I have an idea for the next one but it's a Scisaac chapter rather than a Sterek. I have lots of other fics so please give them a read if you like this and you can follow me on [ tumblr](tanwencooper.tumblr.com) which is pretty much just all Sterek all the time. Horray!


End file.
